His Student
by tpcf2011
Summary: There are so many types of love. He can recall feeling every one for her. Mildly dark.
1. First Year

He remembers her first year. He remembers the first time he saw her. All bushy hair and jutting teeth. She was actually quite adorable in her own way. An ever present expression of determination upon her face, contrasting greatly with the chaos that was the rest of her. And even then, her constant need of approval was tragic, if not a little pathetic. She was trying to be the best in a world that would never accept her as such, even though she did a fine job of succeeding most of the time. But her brilliance would become her hindrance, stunting creative growth, along with the ability of connecting to her peers. Eventually, she would find her niche, and as it happened, her niche would be the only thing he truly despised about her. But no matter how much he wanted to give her a pat on the shoulder and a smile for her efforts, he could do nothing but give her derisive comments and sneers. For first and foremost he is a spy, and the role he plays has to be top priority. Giving her anything but nastiness would give Lucius a reason to speak to him, and for god's sake, he'll put that off as long as he can. That's not even taking into consideration what it would do to his reputation among the Death Eaters. Both now and in the future. Because he knew. He knew as soon as he set eyes on the horrible Potter boy. Dumbledore is right, and The Dark Lord _will_ return.

And so the year went on. While he waited impatiently for the winter break of the term, he continued to teach complete idiots, all except one. And continued to suppress the paternal urges she inspired in him. _Paternal_. He gives a mental sneer. That is not an adjective that anyone would associate with him. But then no one knew, did they? No one knew what he felt as he looked at her. She reminds him of himself. Her books get ripped out of her hands in the hall. Other children snicker as she walks by. She's been tripped, poked, had her hair pulled. And the most he can do is watch. It became apparent that the two she considered her friends were not her friends at all. Or at least it became apparent to him. He saw the looks they would give each other behind her back, and he saw her handing them her homework to copy from. He even heard them on an occasion.

"Oi, mate. Glad to be without that Hermione around for a tick."

"I know what you mean, Ron. I don't think I could handle being corrected in spell pronunciation another time today."

"Once we get through exams, Bushy Hair is on her own"

And they laughed. He honestly didn't think it was possible to more revolted by the two of them than he already was. He stood corrected.

And so again, the year went on. It was one afternoon potions class that changed everything. After a particularly difficult lesson, not that it actually was, the dunderheads, Miss Granger was injured. Being her abnormally kind self, which Snape had noticed she was indeed that, she tried to help Neville Longbottom properly dispose of his atrocity of a potion. While doing so, he spilled most of the contents on her arm. Needless to say, there was chaos. Her shouts and tears ignited jeering and laughs among the Slytherins, and therefore enraged yelling from the Gryffindors. They weren't even on Granger's behalf, she was simply an excuse to exercise some of the famous house rivalry. He silenced them, ordered them out, and then slammed the door. Granger was still crying. He rushed to the back of his stores to retrieve the proper salve and made his way back to her.

"Miss Granger, let me see." It was said in the softest of commands, and the shock made her tears slow a bit.

"I-I can-can't roll up my sleeve P-Professor S-s-snape." It was pitiful. It was the first time he felt such sadness for another in a long time. All over a silly little burn.

And so with a swoop of his arm, she was in his lap. _Still such a small little thing. I always forget how young the first years really are._ With a couple waves of his wand, her sleeve was removed and the door was locked. _Can't let anyone see the evil potions master being _caring, he internally sneered. Her tears had moved on to whimpers, and she was looking at him with her big, confused, teary eyes. He looked away.

"The pain will be gone in just a few moments, Miss Granger. The rub will twinge."

She said nothing while he applied it. But after a while, she laid her head upon his shoulder. Though shocked, and therefore half tempted to snap at her because she caught him off guard, he continued to apply it in silence until he was finished. The shock had turned to warmth, and he could almost cry himself. _Pathetic. _But even with that thought, it didn't change the fact that he had never known such a trusting and affection gesture. He fixed her sleeve, and gave her a few soothing pats on the back. _What the hell is happening to him?_

"Thank you very much Professor."

He knew she had noticed. Noticed how truly unusual this was. He heard it in her voice, the way his title was said. Her tone was filled gratitude and awe.

"You're very much welcome." He picked her up again and set her on the ground. He had no idea what to do next. What just happened was slightly inappropriate, no matter how platonic his feelings were. But he didn't regret it. He finally gave Granger a little of the affection she deserved. Affection he had for his favorite student. He might as well admit it. Just to himself though.

"Professor...if...if I might...what I mean to say..." she paused. He could tell that she feared whatever came out of her mouth next would anger him. He hoped it didn't as much as she.

"You don't despise me." It came out in a rush. Immediately after her head was bowed and her cheeks were pink. Once more his affection rose, as did his sadness on her account.

"Miss Granger. I do not _despise_ you. But I can not show that I don't. You're a very bright witch. I know you understand what I'm speaking of. You know the house which I lead." She nodded her head in understanding. He wondered why the hell he was explaining anyway. But once again, his head contradicted his actions, and he continued.

"If you find yourself in true trouble Miss Granger, you may come to me at any time. But I cannot praise you in class, nor can I help you. Before you protest (he read it right on her face), even the brightest need help from time to time. Now, with that being said. You would do well to restrain yourself from answering every question. You give them reason to taunt you. And while you're working on that, ditch the dimwitted duo." At this she giggled, even further endearing her to him. But enough is enough, and it was time for her to go. He walked back to his desk and wrote her a tardy slip. He sealed the wax with his signet ring and handed it to her. She looked up at him, and her eyes were filled with true, unwavering respect. _What a darling child._

"Now off you go. No word of this to anyone, you understand. Try and keep cloth off your arm as much as possible. It needs air."

"Yes sir, thank you sir. I won't say anything, and I won't let you down." She took the slip, threw her arms around him in a lightning fast hug, and bounded out of the now unlocked door.

He did not speak to her again until Halloween. In class, she had made an effort to tone down her incessant hand waving. She still answered most questions though, but he appreciated that she took what he said to heart. As far as he could tell, she had failed to get rid of Potter and Weasley, but then again he had never expected her to. Sometimes, when having a particularly challenging day, be it from academics or the children around her, she would manage to catch his eye. Though he never smiled at her, he tried to convey as much sympathy as he dared into his gaze before looking away. It seemed to help her. But he still berated himself internally. He was Severus Snape, and he felt sympathy for no one. But even telling himself so, he couldn't harden his heart to the child. She was the first in a _very_ long time to care about what he thought. And he treasured it.

On the day of Halloween, she wasn't in class. And it worried him, despite trying to tell himself otherwise. On the night of Halloween, she wasn't at the dinner feast. He told himself he only happened to notice, that he wasn't looking for her when he had scanned the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley carried on as usual. He didn't try to pretend that he wasn't disgusted they didn't notice her absence. She was only ever around the two of them. How callous they were. _Surprise, surprise._ And then there was Quirrel, and he didn't even have time to have an internal debate or monologue. He had to save his favorite student from a troll. He did as was instructed by Dumbledore, and in a whirl of events he found himself in a lavatory with Granger, Potter, Weasley, and his colleagues. He saw red. His Student was shaking and whimpering, obviously terrified, and he knew what had happened. He almost made a move towards her, but caught himself just in time. Though not quite quick enough that the headmaster's twinkle was shot in his direction. But it was gone almost as soon as it was there. Back to the matter at hand. It was time for explanations. His Student looked into his eyes. He knew she didn't know what to do. He gave her a look that clearly meant "Tell the truth or else". She lied. And he found himself wanting to be angry with her but still not managing it. Dumb friends were better than no friends. And so he turned his glare onto the true culprits, and made sure to put as much hate and violence into his eyes as he could. They flinched and looked terrified. _Good._

He was charged with escorting the children to their dorm. He watched closely as the two dunderheaded fools tried to piece together what to next. Granger walked the closest to him, and he understood that she was worried she had made him angry with her. And so when the two delinquents were already inside, he gave her a brief pat on the shoulder when she passed. She made an audible sigh of relief, but she did not look at him. _Sly._

The rest of the year he would care not to remember. Robes on fire, quite literal two-faced villains and stones. Not to mention more injuries on His Student's part. It didn't matter. He began to think of second year.


	2. Second Year

He remembers exactly what Lucius Malfoy had to say about his first encounter with her.

"Rather plain thing. But I do suppose that isn't surprising, with her filthy blood. And such nerve. Well, not to worry. She'll be put in her place soon enough, won't she Draco?"

Occlumency truly is a gift.

He hadn't seen her in months, and yet he thought of her often. _Very _often.

He wondered how she was doing. He wondered if she was corresponding with the twits. He wondered if she was being teased. He wondered if her parents were accepting. He wondered if she thought of him too. He did a lot of wondering that summer. He worried for her.

He couldn't shake the paternal protectiveness. That's all he could classify it as. He had made an oath to devote all his time to protecting someone who he loathed. He couldn't even protect the one he actually cared about from bullies. When he wasn't thinking of her, he was thinking about how much he hated his life.

It wasn't that he had _wanted _to be thinking of her. It's just that with every thought and stress of that summer, there was a way it linked to her. Not to mention the time he had been forced to endure at Malfoy manor. Draco had prattled on, and on, and on, and _ON, _about how much he "detested the filthy little mudblood" and couldn't wait to "show her what happens to vermin like her." He had quickly found himself among Potter and Weasley in Snape's mental book.

Completing the last of his preparation for the first day, he had looked at the clock. With a start he realized she was already there. In the castle. She would be at her table during dinner. He would see her. These thoughts calmed him. He could make sure she was alright.

These were the type of thoughts that ignited internal war within him. He knew he had no rights over her. In fact, he hadn't had all that much interaction with her if he was being honest with himself. There was the time with the burn. It still warmed his hear when he thought of it. There had been moments when he knew she was looking at him for encouragement, and so they had shared glances in which he would try to convey just that. Encouragement. There was the time with the troll. And that was it. There were no more noteworthy occurrences. That was all the interaction they had truly had. But apparently that was enough to make him lose his fucking mind over a child. _Pathetic._

He remembers how startled the knock had made him. He mentally added that he needed to brush up on his spying skills. He billowed to the door, expecting it to be Minerva, or Albus, or someone else insufferable, only to find His Student. His favorite student. And then she had spoken.

"...Erm. Hello! I mean...Professor...Snape...hello. May I come in?"

His heart. DAMN HER!

"Yes Miss Granger, you may."

He opened the door a little wider for her and she bounded past him. She looked a little older. He realized she'd be turning thirteen soon, if she hadn't already. Depending on when he was looking at her, she appeared either younger or older than her peers. She had a natural grace of character and maturity that others lacked. But she was as innocent as anyone could possibly be, even among other twelve year olds, and she was vulnerable because of that. Not to mention she really was so tiny. Other than the hair. He almost smiled.

"To what do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

"Well, you see sir, I know that you can't be kind to me during class. So I wanted to see you before school officially starts. I want you to know that I think you're the most ingenious person I've ever met, and I wanted to thank you for teaching potions. I know that people don't take it seriously as they should. How frustrating it must be for you, sir!" At this point she looked up at him. He'd never seen a person go so red. Even Weasley. _Darling._ No one had ever thanked him before for teaching. In fact, if anything they would accuse him of traumatizing them for life. He had found himself flattered. He wasn't used to the emotion. He wondered if he had ever felt it before. And her compliments weren't fake. His Student meant them. If only she had been in his bloody house!

"I-I, erm. I'll...just be...off. Sir." And she turned an made her way to the door. He reached over and touched her shoulder.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Truly. Good luck with this school year." He will never forget that smile. Never.

And so it was dinner. Gilderoy Lockhart was due to be presented. He sneered. Listening to the man's ridiculous ramblings, he turned his head to look at Miss Granger. Surely she would be as amused as he with his words, what with her brilliant mind. What he didn't expect to see was a look of awe and wonder upon her face. The same one present on every other females. And for a moment, he thought he would jump up and strangle the man. He was utterly unsettled. By himself and by her. Was he feeling...jealousy? Surely not! And yet he had been. Jealously that His Student would look at such an imbecile that way. It was HIS words she cared about. It was HIS advice she took to heart! And it was he who she had told was the most ingenious person she had ever met. _Pathetic._ And he really, truly was. He had relished in being respected, being listened to. He relished being her favorite.

Lockhart was someone she could admit to being inspired by. It had made his blood boil.

Unluckily for Potter and Weasley, they had showed up right after that little revelation. Unluckily for him, he couldn't expel them.

Forward on into the year, and there's His Student, standing with those two ingrates she calls 'friends' in front of a wall covered in blood. His eyes had narrowed at the way Filch glared at her. She was innocent. He just knew. And so the questioning begun. He decided to step in.

"If I might, Headmaster. Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She beamed at him. But then it vanished.

"However. The circumstances _are_ suspicious. I for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

Lockhart butted in, mentioning something about detentions and fan mail. Once more he was tempted to strangle the man.

But then she addressed him, and it cooled his anger. _I'm going mad._ But it didn't change the fact that it brought him happiness when she spoke to him directly.

He looked into her eyes. _Tell me the truth._ "Yes, Miss Granger?"

She had paused as if not knowing what to say. He didn't miss the way she seemed torn. Tell him the truth, or stick with her friends? The choice was taken out of her hands however, when Potter once again started speaking.

The fact that she would even consider choosing him lingered for a long time. _I can't believe I'm vying for the friendship of a thirteen year old. _But inside he knew he would continue.

Then came the ludicrous dueling match.

If he hadn't already been aware that Lockhart was an incompetent baboon, he would of almost been surprised.

But as it was, did know that. What surprised him was His Student did not.

He watched her in the crowd. Watched her swooning over the fraud. She even reached up to grab the man's cloak when he tossed it to the bystanders. _Pathetic_. But even so, his internal chant wasn't even truly directed at her. More at himself, for being so affected by the sight. It had been a long time since he had felt jealously. But this year, almost every time he looked at her, he felt a sharp pang of it.

He was jealous of Potter and Weasley. She forgave them after all they put her through. He couldn't help but ruminate over how his life might have been different if someone had shown him forgiveness too.

He was jealous of Lockhart. He talked to His Student all the time. Before meals, between classes, even on the weekends. That was something he could never do. He hadn't even been able to meet her eyes as frequently as last year. And let's not even mention the way she had responded to the silly 'professor' when he would answer her questions. Albeit incorrectly most of the time.

He was even jealous of Longbottom. Each class, he would notice the way she touched him, with such kindness and patience. And even after he had burnt her, she still trusted he wouldn't again. Each time he would snap at her to work on her own potion. He would sit as his desk and remember the events of the year prior. When she had shown him more affection and gentleness than he had felt in a long time. If _ever_ before. How he craved for it to happen again.

But back to the duel.

He had stepped upon the stage and made the customary show of respect. _Heh_. And then it was done. Just like that. A quick expelliarmus and the man was done. Naturally, his eyes has immediately flashed to where she was standing. While her two companions were grinning at him, she looked worried. But then when their eyes met, she gave him a small congratulatory smile. _So sweet._

The it was time for Potter and Malfoy. He was as surprised as anyone Malfoy would use a snake. And then with quick realization, he knew what kind of innocents his snake would target. Muggle-borns. It was dangerously close to her already. Time to act.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll take care of it for you."

And then the boy spoke to it, and His Student looked terrified. _Poor thing._ He hoped it would scare her away from further association with the brat.

It had not. _Loyal_, he mentally added.

And so the year had gone on. She had saved Potter's life at a Quidditch match, and turned her self into a cat.

While taking the proper potions to aid her, he was stopped by Albus.

"Severus. Perhaps it would be best if you gave those to me to administer and go on your way."

"Why?" he couldn't help how harsh it had come out. The headmaster didn't even seem to notice.

"It would seem that young Miss Granger is afraid of what you'll say to her. She really is terribly embarrassed. Please, Severus?"

He hadn't known what to feel. Hurt? Hurt that she viewed him as all the other students did? Or elation? Elation that his opinion was important to her. Important enough that she didn't want him to think badly of her. He ignored Albus, and moved through the curtains into her private 'room'.

He sighed. There she was, covered in fur. She saw him, tears filled her eyes, and covered he face.

He sighed again.

He made his way to her bed, and removed her hands. He gave her a look, a look that clearly meant "I still like you. This is actually slightly humorous, dear." And she seemed to have interpreted it correctly, seeing as how her tears stopped, and she gave him a look herself. One that clearly meant "I like you so much better than Lockhart." Or at least that's how he chose to interpret it.

When he was done giving her the potions, he reached down and grabbed the blankets from the foot of the bed. _I'm tucking a child in. Bloody hell. _He draped them over her, and reached up and gave her an affectionate little stoke of the head. Before he turned away, she grabbed his hand. And he felt it again. All the affection and trust he had missed. He had needed to get out of there fast. Before he did something stupid. Like smile. And so he had left.

He knew she had stolen from his stores. He found he didn't mind that much, not when it was His Student. He was actually very proud of her. Polyjuice potion is very difficult. She wouldn't of learned it for years. He did smile at that. Only when alone though.

And then, she was lost. Petrified. He could have screamed. He worked day and night, trying to correctly brew the potion that would fix her.

He visited her often. At the very latest of night, he would sit on the side of her bed and hold her cold little hand. He would stoke a finger down her frozen cheek, and silently vow he would find the cure soon.

That was the first time he realized he loved His Student. Nothing inappropriate. But he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to protect her always. _Pathetic. _Isn't though? That was all the inner response he could give. Because he had known even then war was coming.

He didn't care about Potter. Or anyone else for the matter. He didn't want to risk his life for them. He didn't want to fight for them.

But for her. He had found a purpose. He had found his reason to fight.

When she burst through the doors of the great hall, he can't remember ever feeling as much joy as he had felt in that moment. And when that sappy display for Hagrid had erupted, it was for her he had clapped. His Student.

As he packed up his room the night before the students would be leaving on the train, he heard a knock. And once again he was shocked it was her.

"Hello Professor! Might a come in and speak with you for a moment?"

He looked out into the hall. No one was there.

"Of course, Miss Granger." He let her pass.

"I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate everything you've done for the school. And for me." She looked at him with her tiny, buck toothed face.

"There's no need Miss Granger. But I appreciate the sentiment."

She looked as if she didn't know how to proceed. But then she set her chin, and flew at him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, and still so small, her head only reached the top of his stomach.

"You're the best professor, Professor. I wish that everyone would acknowledge it."

He rubbed her back. This was even sweeter than last year. He loved it. He loved her. He got on one knee and took her by the shoulders.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Truly. I'm glad you think so. Now, it's time for you to go to your dorm. It's getting late and tomorrow will be a long day. I hope you have a splendid holiday."

And he did. He realized he'd miss her.

With one last smile and hug, she walked out the door.

That's his favorite memory of her second year.


	3. Third Year

Authors Note: 

Thank you to everyone who is reading. I really appreciate it. 

Hugs to everyone who reviewed! This is my first fanfic and I'm glad people are enjoying it.

As some of you have already guessed, this story is going to go year by year. At which point it will lead to the "present", and then onward. I'm writing this as if Severus were sitting in a chair remembering it. Eventually we'll catch up with him in the chair. I hope that makes sense?

I'm so happy people are enjoying my twist on the books/film. I'm a massive Snape fangirl, so I watch/read the scenes he's in obsessively. 

This is mostly movie based, as it's what inspired me to write in the first place. I was watching Chamber of Secrets, and the scene where he says "Yes, Miss Granger?" when they're standing in front of a petrified Mrs. Norris made me think, "What's he thinking about right now?" It's obvious to all us sane people of the H/S community that he was thinking about how much he loves her. But that's neither here nor there! 

Back to the point! Since this is my first time writing, if anyone has any advice or suggestions please tell me. I apologize for any misspelled words or grammatical errors. I try to catch as many as I can.

This WILL continue to be fluff filled. But as the years go on, it will become darker. To me, Snape is a Byronic hero, which is my personal favorite. And by definition that entails a little darkness. But hopefully you'll think it's the seductive, good kind of darkness. 

By the way, His Student is a possessive nickname he has for Hermione. I didn't want it to seem like I was capitalizing it for no reason. I just worry that I'm not clear enough in my writing. 

ENJOY!

There are two incidents he immediately remembers when he thinks of His Student's third year. Both of them taking place on the same day. When that infernal Potter stupefied him, and when he stood between her and a werewolf Lupin.

When he arrived at the Shrieking Shack, other than his arch nemesis standing in the middle of the room, he also saw her terrified face. It enraged him further.

But he couldn't keep an eye on them both, so obviously he had to look at Black. He was the immediate threat after all.

But then, _of course, _there was Potter. And he saw the look on her face when she realized he had stolen her wand. More fear.

And then he was flying back. Right before he had hit the wall, he glimpsed at her face again. She was terrified. And more than anything, she was concerned for him. He could see it_._

"Harry! You attacked a professor!"

And then everything turned to black.

When he awoke, he realized no one else was there. Panic. Pure panic. She was out there with the volatile Potter, a werewolf, and Sirius Black. He didn't have time to feel pain or be dizzy. It was time to act.

He spotted them on the hill. Rushing forward, he grabbed Potter by the collar. She was relieved to see him. Even as he was holding her best friend (_disgusting_) by the collar and shaking him, she was relieved. He loved her more in that moment than he had ever before. Because part of her was loyal to _him. _Part of her felt Potter deserved it.

As her expression morphed into terror however, he knew what was behind him. He was the one who brewed the bloody Wolfsbane potion for him after all. A split second later he was in front of her, holding her to his back. Weasley was holding on to him for dear life, nearly knocking Granger out from the protection of his arms. _Coward!_

"Sir!" She was trying to pull him back, out of harms way. He gathered her more tightly to him, shaking Weasley off a bit.

Well, if he were to die, might as well relish the warmth that flooded him at being cared for.

She was holding on to him. Not the death grip Weasley had on him, or the angry one Potter had. It was firm. He could feel her fear in that grip. And he could feel her concern.

Soon, Black had diverted Lupin away from them. He could recognize his animagus anywhere. He staunchly refused to be grateful however.

Potter ran forward. _Toward _the danger. _What an idiot._ But then so did His Student, trying to stop Potter. He grabbed her to him.

"**No." **

It was firm and absolute. She would not be leaving his presence. She began to cry. Weasley was still too out of sorts to concentrate. He wouldn't notice. So he shushed her. He ran his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it back.

He led them toward the castle. The weasel was ungrateful of course. He didn't thank him. He didn't care. But then the red headed twit turned his attention to His Student, who was walking slightly behind him, with a handful of his robes. Weasley couldn't see.

"We could of gone after him 'Mione! Why did you stand there!"

She gave out a shocked cry.

Well. He wouldn't being having any of that.

"Ronald! I-I...I didn't _want _to leav-"

He cut her off.

"**Mr. Weasley.**" Well, that had gotten his attention. "You will refrain from being any more troublesome by starting arguments. Not another word. And need I remind you of _your _behavior just a moment ago? I didn't see you running valiantly to your friends aide. Cease the senseless prattle. And by _God _boy. Close your mouth."

He was looking at Snape with what could only be interpreted as terror and shock. Terror, for obvious reasons. Shock, that Snape had spoken. It would seem he had almost forgotten he was there. He hoped the boy wouldn't catch on to what he was really doing. Protecting His Student. Oh, wait, it was Weasley. No fear of that then.

He felt her give him a thankful squeeze on the arm. _Worth it._

They had made it back to the infirmary by that point. Weasley was rushed off by Poppy immediately because of his leg, leaving him alone with His Student. Knowing how they usually interacted when no one was looking, he double checked to make sure that they were in fact, _alone. _They were. He turned his gaze back to her.

She had tears on her cheeks.

"Gods! Sir! Are you alright? I'm so sorry Harry did that to you! I didn't know he had my wand, truly!"

"I know Miss Granger."

"And then...and then. Oh my God! Professor Lupin! Than-thank you Sir! You saved my life!"

His arms were then full of Granger.

But as much as he liked being able to comfort her, it had to end. He heard footsteps turning the corner. Granger was out of his arms and being taken care of. He left.

He'll never forget that day. There are the obvious reasons. Such as accosting Sirius Black and almost being murdered by Remus. But then that's not really why he remembers it at all, is it? He remembers it because someone showed him they cared if he lived or died. He remembers it because someone showed him they cared if he was injured or not. Someone was thankful to him. His Student. His _favorite _student.

There had been a few other noteworthy moments that year. Such as when he was called to the staff meeting on to see her there, in the middle of the room. She was being given the time turner and all of her professors were being made aware. He wasn't proud of her. She was taking too much on at once! She'd could fall ill. _Get a grip old man. _

And then there had been the time he found her crying in a hallway during his free period.

"Miss Granger. Where are you supposed to be?"

"Divination, sir. But I...but she told me..."

More crying. He made sure they were alone. _She'll be the death of me, blasted girl._

"What the devil did she tell you, Granger?"

"She told me my...my... soul was as shriveled as the parchment t-t-to wh-which I c-c-cleave!"

He let out a loud sigh.

"Granger, listen to me. 'Professor' Trelawney is an dried up loon. And in my opinion a drunk. You can't even imagine how many times she's told me I'll be dead within the hour. And I'm here, am I not? Now, chin up girl. Drop the class. It's worthless. And remember, at least you know _how _to read. Which is something I've always strongly suspected she does not. Other than palms, anyway. Now up! Go to the library. Be around which you so desperately "cleave" and be productive. You'll feel less contaminated by the sham that is her class."

I was awarded more giggles that day, and a hug. They meant enough to me that I didn't regret talking to a student in that manner.

Third year was good for Miss Granger and I, relationship wise. Fourth year, not as much.


	4. Fourth Year

He truly does regret the comment on her teeth. He didn't _mean _to be so cruel. Not to her. Never to her. But Igor had him on edge, and someone was stealing from his stores. But still. He'll always regret that. The way she had looked at him.

He tries not to remember that incident when he looks back on her fourth year. That one comment had made her view him differently. She no longer looked up at him for secret encouragement. She no longer gave him smiles when no one was looking. It hurt. It still does, even after everything that's happened. He had hurt his Miss Granger. His Student. His _favorite _student.

Instead, he likes to think of different moments. He thinks of her face when Potter's name was spit out of the twi-wizard cup. _Shock is a cute expression on her little face._ And the thinks of how she shoved the boy when he wouldn't budge.

What he doesn't like remembering is her face when she first saw Krum. It reminded him of the way she looked at that infernal Lockhart. _Jealous again Severus? Snap out of it. _He challenged those thoughts with ones about Karkaroff. If Krum was anything like _him_, then His Student would do well to keep her distance. He was only thinking of her safety. Not about how he was being replaced as her idol. _Surely he wasn't anyway. The boy barely had half a brain._

Karkaroff may have been a coward, but he was still vile. He had the same prejudices that all Death Eater's carry. Because of Draco Malfoy, plenty of people in pure blood society had heard the name "Granger". Lucius had made sure of it. She was a public enemy, and she had almost no idea. He had kept an eye on Igor. It wouldn't have been past him to harass His Student.

Leaving that train of thought, he remembers a particular conversation between her, Potter, and Weasley with no little amount of amusement. It's one of his favorite memories of that year.

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in the school without dates." _Ahh, the ball._

Weasley had found his head shoved back to his paper.

"Well, except Neville." _I literally just punished him. Fool._

"Yeah, he can take himself!" _Potter_. _I'll shove his head even harder_.

But then His Student spoke. He allowed it.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." _Always so kind, His Student._

"Now I'm really depressed." _Heh. He actually couldn't blame the boy for that. _

They were passing notes. He noticed them. He was actually rather put off that they thought he didn't. But he allowed it for the time being. Waiting for the most opportune time to strike.

He didn't look to deeply into why the proper moment to strike was when Weasley asked Granger to the ball.

"You're a girl"

"Well spotted."

"Care to..."

He was cut off from completing his invitation by a swift smack to the head. Potter received one too. Just for sport. He was surprised when she flinched as though she'd also be punished. _I'd never hit her. Surely she knows that. _

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad."

_Ah Weasley. Maybe he enjoys punishment. _

Granger beat him to it.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someones asked me!"

His Student marched up to him and turned over her completed work. She wouldn't look him in the eye. _Ah. The teeth..._

He saw that, once again, her 'friends' had hurt her feelings. But this time she was also angry. _Good girl._

She stopped by the boys.

"And I said _yes_!"

And then she was leaving. Leaving a shocked and confused Potter and Weasley in her wake.

"Bloody hell. She's lying, right?"

"If you say so."

"Look. We've just gotta grit our teeth, and do it."

He prepared for his assault.

"Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Their groans of pain were satisfying. _For you, Miss Granger. _

By the time of the ball, he had known that Granger was being pursued by Krum. Luckily, Igor had been in too much of a panic to notice.

She still wasn't looking at him. It had driven him crazy.

And then finally there was the night of the ball. It had changed things.

It was the first time he had noticed His Student was actually quite pretty. He had made this observation in a fairly detached way. Still childish, but she had lost her baby cheeks. She was so thin, that girl. Really, just a rail. But she was pretty. Her hair had been tamed and her dress looked lovely.

He wasn't the only one who noticed this that night.

It pained him to see she had shrunk her teeth. Not just back to where they were, but even smaller. He had hurt her enough that she actually made cosmetic changes. They looked lovely. He was such a bastard.

He saw her give the opening dance with Krum, and then he set off to patrol.

By the time he was finished taking points from fornicating students and being accosted by Karkaroff, almost everyone had left the ball. _Thank god._

On his merry way to where he actually wanted to be, his quarters, he heard crying. Her crying. _Why is the girl always crying? _

He located her, sitting alone, weeping.

"Miss Granger..."

Her head snapped up. They made eye contact for the first time since the insult.

"Erm...Hello, sir. I was just..."

"Sobbing alone on a staircase."

"...Yes."

"Well, out with it. What's happened?"

She simply blinked up at him. She obviously didn't know what to say.

He took a seat beside her.

"I'm waiting Miss Granger."

She nearly knocked him over. Once again he was holding His Student.

"They're so awful sometimes Professor Snape!" _Yes. Yes indeed they are, my dear. _"Just one night! Just one night I wanted them to think of my feelings. To think of me as a girl, and not just a brain! But they couldn't even do that. They've ruined everything! It was supposed to be p-p-perfect. They r-ruined it..."

More weeping. He sighed.

"Granger..."

"A-a-and people are saying I gave Viktor a _love potion_! But I would never do that! But because I-I'm the know-it-all ugly girl they won't believe me!"

Even more weeping. He sighed again.

"Now, listen here Miss Granger. There will always be people who wish to tear you down. People envy your intelligence. And there are people in the world who hold certain ideals. You challenge many of them simply by being who and what you are. There are others who simply wish to hurt you. Not for any reason or belief system, but simply because they like too. You're kindness makes you vulnerable to it, as well as your aversion to rejection. As for Potter and Weasley, I tried to tell you your first year to get rid of them. Obviously you should have listened. Those two are the biggest set of dunderheads I've had the misfortune of teaching. They are not worthy of your time."

By this point, she was smiling and giggling. His heart sang. _His heart sang? Too fucking sappy. _

"Now, I bid you goodnight. I trust you don't need an escort to the Gryffindor common room?"

She shook her head no.

"Very good. And for the record Miss Granger, you are not _ugly. _I apologize about what I said earlier in the term. It was unnecessary and untrue."

Her only response was to grin, blush and give him another hug.

He very much likes that memory.


	5. Fifth Year

A/N: This is where things are going to start being more me and less recaps with my own twist. 

The week before her fifth year started, he had been in an order meeting. He had been arguing with Black when he heard her greeting Potter. Luckily he had managed to continue without a hitch. Couldn't let Black think he was getting to him. _Why is she here? _

When the order meeting had commenced, Molly demanded he stay for dinner. If it hadn't been for His Student, he would of never complied. Plus, it didn't hurt to see the pained expression on the dog's face when he agreed.

When the door opened, everyone rushed to Potter. He spotted her immediately. She was looking back at him, beaming. He made sure no one was looking, and gave her a twitch of the lips in return.

She sat herself next to him at dinner. A look of shock had been on Potter and Weasley's faces.

She chose _him._

A rush of love had passed through him. He's surprised he had managed to not show it on his face it was so strong.

While everyone carried on their own conversations, she addressed him quietly.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" His voice sounded bored, if not mildly irritated. He was anything but. And she knew it.

"Sir, I was looking over the curriculum (_of course you were darling_) for fifth year potions, and I have a question."

He made a show of sighing loudly.

"And what would that be, Miss Granger?"

"Well, in chapter 17 there's a para-"

She was cut off suddenly by Black, who had chosen that moment to start conversation with her.

"'Mione, love. You haven't properly greeted Uncle Sirius yet. Come and give us a hug, yeah?"

_'Mione? Love? He didn't like how he was speaking to her. He didn't like that he was speaking to her at **all**._

She looked up at him with an expression he couldn't decipher. But it obviously wasn't pleasure. _Heh. Uncle Sirius indeed. _

And then she was scraping her chair back and making her way towards Black. Who was smirking. _Arse. _

Sirius scooped her up and gave her a twirl. She giggled. It wasn't the same as when she giggled for him.

"There we are pumpkin. Now, how was summer for the brightest witch of her age?" _Pumpkin? _

He looked down at his plate and listened in on her conversation with Sirius. She told him about the books she read and her trip to France with her parents. Her tone was warm, but knowing His Student, he noticed it had an edge. Not of dislike. But the kind one's voice carries when they don't wish to converse any longer. He waited until the next break in conversation and then grabbed her attention.

"Molly, thank you for dinner. Splendid as always." This was said with the sort of bland politeness that borders on being rude. He turned to His Student.

"Granger, I'm departing. If you wish to ask your question do it now. Otherwise do what everyone else does and wait until it's _taught in class. _Good day."

Among the quiet grumblings of "git" and "bat", he heard her excited gasp and her footsteps following him out the door. He smirked. She closed it behind her.

And then he was being hugged.

"Professor! I'm _so_ very happy to see you! I didn't really have a question, I just wanted to talk to you! That's okay, right? I wanted to talk to you at dinner but then...Sirius. And then you were leaving and I... Oh gods. I'm wasting your time, aren't I? I'm sorr-"

It always surprised him how she could jump from one emotion to the next. He wondered if he could brew her a potion for it.

"Miss Granger." He cut her off. She looked up at him. _Always blushing, that girl._

"I'm indeed very happy to see you too."

He thought she could blind someone with that smile.

It was then that he took her in. It was then that he noticed how she had changed. _Bloomed. _

Where she had been very skinny her fourth year, the summer had filled her out. Still thin, but she had the beginnings of a woman's figure. Her waist dipped in, and her hips and breasts were larger. He looked to her face.

Clear skin, pretty eyes, rosy lips and cheeks. She was indeed very lovely. Her hair was still a mess, but it added character. He decided to end that train of thought immediately.

She gave him another hug. And he was disgusted with the fact that the squeeze he gave her wasn't quite as paternal as it had been before. _Severus. Stop. _

He obeyed himself using quite a large amount of will.

She stepped back. And right on time, as Potter had just walked through the door with Black and Weasley behind him.

"Granger." He gave her a dismissing nod.

And as he walked out the front door, he heard her soft "Goodbye Professor Snape". He was for possibly the first time, _excited _for the first day. He wanted to see his Miss Granger again.

However, he hadn't been expecting Umbridge. The pink atrocity was annoying, to say the least. Every time he managed to look at His Student she would interrupt. _Grating._

"And Lucius Malfoy has told me so much about you, Severus" _He hadn't given her permission to use his name. _

"He assures me you're very competent."

"Did he? I'll be sure to give him my thanks." His tone didn't match his words.

"Splendid!" Apparently she didn't notice.

When she got up, the first thing he did was look towards Granger. Like the rest of the school populace, she looked shocked that the headmaster had been interrupted.

When Umbridge was finished with her speech, Granger and the dimwitted duo looked more than a little alarmed. He noticed her trying to explain what Umbridge had meant. _Of course. _

As the year went on, he found himself becoming appalled by his thoughts of Miss Granger. Where he had once only felt the need to protect and advise, his feelings were starting to become...different.

He noticed the way she would brush her hair back while reading. He noticed the way she would chew the end of her quill when deep in thought. He noticed the way her hair would puff as she stood over a hot cauldron. He noticed a lot of things. He ordered himself to stop at once. And for the most part he did.

Then there was the time Umbridge decided to interview him in front of his entire class. Of course His Student was in that particular one.

She asked her questions, and eventually he _had _to look at His Student's reaction. It was rage where everyone else was amused. _Sweet girl._

And when the woman had left, he hit Weasley on the back of the head for his imprudence and carried on. Granger apparently felt he hadn't been punished enough for his offense.

"Honestly, Ronald! Show a little respect!"

"It's just _Snape_! What's got your knickers in a twist?" _Don't speak to her that way, you ridiculous boy. _

"**Professor** Snape, Ron!"

At this point other children were starting to jump into the 'whispered' conversation. He rolled his eyes. Apparently they're all deaf. He would hardly call it whispering.

"Yeah, Hermione! You're the only one who's upset." _One of the Patil twins. _

It was time to step in.

"10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting class, Weasley. And 5 from each Patil for the same offense."

"But only one of them were talking!"

"It hardly matters. Their voice is the same."

He noticed Granger trying not to laugh. _What have we decided about noticing, Severus?_

Luckily, no one mentioned that His Student hadn't been deducted points. And when he was sure no one was looking, he smirked at her. She grinned back.

As the students filed out, he called on her to stay. Weasley, still offended, stormed out. As far as he knew leaving her in the lion's den. _Wonderful friends you have, my girl. _

Granger approached his desk, and when she was in front of him, he leaned forward.

"21 points to Gryffindor. For being respectful." It was in an _actual _whisper. Though she'd really only gained a point, he couldn't let anyone hear. He never **gave** anything. Especially to Gryffindor.

"Thank you, sir!"

And then his girl was out the door.

Skip forward, and you have him giving Potter occlumency lessons. As he sifted through his mind, he paid particular attention to memories of her.

Laughing, crying, lecturing. He saw an array of images. They fueled his jealousy. Potter didn't deserve her friendship.

A few weeks after Potter's first lesson, he found himself looking at a distraught Hermione Granger. Distraught and **bleeding** Hermione Granger.

He had spotted her alone in he hallway during his free period. She was making her way from the office of Dolores Umbridge. When she saw him stalking towards her, she squeaked and made as if she were going to flee. Unfortunately for her, fleeing from Severus Snape isn't an easy feat. Not at all.

"Come here, you foolish girl. We do not _run away_ from our professors."

By this time she had a look of panic on her face. He noticed her gaze was directed anywhere but at him. Her hand was behind her back. His eyes narrowed.

"Granger. You will show me your hands."

She didn't respond. She had looked as if she had already been crying when he first saw her, and as he looked at her then more tears had filled her eyes.

"**Now."**

Finally, she relented. She held her hands out, palms up, and looked towards the floor.

He grabbed them and turned them over. He won't ever forget how shocked he'd been to see the words carved into her flesh.

"What. _**Happened?**__" _The words were growled out.

"Detention..."

"_**Why**__?_"

"I made a complaint. The books we're using...they aren't teaching us anything. Umbridge said I was 'questioning the Ministry'."

By this point, rational thought was long gone. _How __**dare **__she? How dare she hurt what is mine! _ _MY student! My __**favorite**__ student..._

He wouldn't recognize the fact he had internally claimed Hermione Granger for some time. It didn't register. All he saw was red.

He made a move as to storm into Umbridge's office, but he was stopped by her hands upon his chest. _Oh, Miss Granger._

"Sir. Please. There isn't anything you can do. Plus, if you were to say something it would raise questions. Think of the order." _Annoyingly sensible as always Miss Granger._

He was forced to see her point. It didn't change the fact that he was imagining all the ways he could poison Umbridge. So instead he said what first came to mind.

"Come with me. Now."

And he set off towards the dungeons with her in tow.

He charged in, grabbed her impatiently and slammed the door behind her. Granger found herself perched on his desk while he rummaged through his stores. Something in his expression must have frightened his poor Miss Granger, for her face was full of alarm when he was in front of her again.

"Give me your hands. Hold them like that."

He started to apply the salve to the cuts. She whimpered. It stuck him how close this was to a different incident her first year. And yet, everything was so different.

She was looking at him while he gently rubbed it in. He didn't know what to say.

"Can't have you scarring, can we?..." _Why in the name of Merlin had he chose to say __**that**__?_

Any embarrassment he had felt however, vanished at the look on her face. _She really is __**very **__lovely._

At that he looked away. He finished his task, but his hand still held hers.

"Thank you Professor."

He made to drop them. She held his firmer.

"Really. _Thank you._" _Anything for you, darling. _

And then she was leaning forward, and once again he found himself cradling His Student while she rested her head upon his shoulder.

And he knew contentedness. But all great things must end. There was a knock on the door. _I hope whoever is on the other end is prepared for their slow, painful demise. _

Granger sighed, and with one last meaningful look into his eyes, hopped off his desk. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He could have died. _Stop it now, Severus. Nothing good can come of this. She's a child!_

That cleared his muddled head somewhat. He reached over and gave her an affectionate tap on the nose, and then began to play his role.

"**Miss Granger! **Detention, tonight! 7 sharp. Do not. Be late" He smirked at her. She stifled a giggle. He gave her about 5 seconds to school her features into something akin to fear and loathing, and opened the door. Umbridge was on the other side. His rage was no longer an act.

"O-of course Professor." She made to step through the door, only to be addressed by Umbridge.

"Hem-hem. In trouble again, Miss Granger? Apparently my punishments are not as effective as I thought! I suppose I'll have to think of something else for the next time a student steps out of line."

Granger practically _ran_ away. He wish she would've stayed. He wasn't fully in control of his actions. Couldn't land himself in Azkaban, could he? That wouldn't do at all. He kept that thought in mind with some difficulty.

"What can I do for you..._Headmistress?_"

"I need Veritaserum, if you'd be good enough to supply some."

"Very well..."

As he sat down for dinner that evening, he congratulated himself on a successful test of restraint. He hadn't murdered her! Good for him.

His eyes shot to His Student. She was looking at him as well. So they had one of their customary conversations using only their eyes.

His eyes said "Be at detention. I won't make you scrub cauldrons, I promise."

She looked as if she understood.

Her eyes said "Of _course _I'll be there, sir! I would _never_ miss out on a chance for your enchanting company while I could be gallivanting around the castle, getting myself in all sorts of trouble with the idiots I call friends!"

He felt satisfied that his interpretation was completely correct.

When she arrived, he ushered her to the seat in front of his desk, even going so far as to place a cushioning charm on it for her comfort. _I would only ever bother for her. Not even Albus gets a cushioning charm._

Time to get down to business.

"I know what's going on, Miss Granger. I know Potter is holding a little _fan club_ in the Room of Requirement."

He held up a hand.

"Before you object, know I don't plan on stopping you. I'm telling you this as a warning. Do not. Be. Found. Umbridge isn't above...more callous methods of punishment. Even more so than the barbaric ones she's employing currently. Now. That being said. You mentioned you couldn't learn anything from the Ministry curriculum books. Take this."

He handed her an advanced level 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' text book.

"But do not show it to anyone, understood? Even that infernal Potter and Weasley. It is for your use alone. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded in understanding. He cut her off again before he could get distracted by her pretty eyes looking up at him so gratefully.

"There is also another matter I wish to speak with you about. If you find yourself...struggling, I am here to help you. You need only see me after class and I will supply a sufficient reason for you to serve 'detention' as it were. But again, this offer is only extended to _you. _You will tell no one of it._"_

"Yes sir! I promise! Thank you so much. You do so much for me every year. How can I...how can I even repay you?" _Child. She is a child. Child, child, child. _

"No repayment is necessary, Miss Granger. Dark times are approaching. You _must_ be prepared." There was a pause. "_I _will have you prepared."

The atmosphere is charged. Or it had been for him anyway. He wondered if she felt it. He studied her. She was blushing. And she was looking at him in a way...

_No. You're her old, hideous, potions master. And you're seeing what your lecherous mind wishes to see. **Enough. **Enough..._

"You best be on your way. We can't raise suspicions. Remember, you need only see me after class and I will help you."

She nodded. She raised herself up, and appearing to brace herself, she picked up his hand and kissed it. Then she was gone.

It was...a peculiar gesture. It was also one of the most heartwarming ones he had received. His hand tingled for quite a while.

Weeks passed and she hadn't come to him. He was admittedly disappointed, but he understood it would be suspicious for the always polite and studious Hermione Granger to be receiving frequent detentions, even from him. He had made sure to stay updated on Umbridge though. If she had another with her he would have to find a way to interfere without it seeming suspicious. He figured he'd just tell her that he needed the girl for brewing.

After breakfast one morning, as he made his way back to his classroom, he heard a muffled scream.

And of course! Who else would it be? There was His Student, being pressed against a wall. Malfoy's hand covered her mouth. Crabbe and Goyle loomed behind him. _Why? No. Really. Why?_

If he hadn't been so enraged, he would of almost laughed at how fate played out. Honestly. No one gets in this much trouble.

But, as it happened, he _was _enraged. His natural reaction to Miss Granger in trouble had already kicked in. Which was something along the lines of "prepare to die, fiend!". _The girl might be literally driving me mad. Find some control, Severus!_

And so he did. He stalked up silently. Only Granger noticed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Don't any of you have class to be going to?"

Draco smiled as if seeing Snape was the best thing since magic. _You'll know what I think of you one day, boy._

"Ah, Professor Snape! I was just on my way, you see. And then I saw Granger, obviously up to no good. Isn't that right, Crabbe, Goyle?"

They nodded obediently. _Disgusting._

"Be that as it may...I'll take it from here. Wouldn't want you to lose points from Slytherin for tardiness, would we Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy gave His Student one more sneer and then pranced off with his lapdogs behind him.

As soon as they were alone she was dragged to his chest.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Yes...just a little...I just wasn't...they came out of _no_ where."

He sighed.

"Be more careful, Granger! You've earned yourself a detention!" _Finally!_

She looked on the verge of laughter. _He's really losing his touch. Or maybe it's just her._

"Of course, Professor Snape."

"7 o'clock sharp. If you're late you'll serve another two. Off you go."

She showed up one minute late that evening. _Cheeky._

After assigning her her other two detentions, they fell into a comfortable silence as he graded and she worked on homework. After a while though, Granger broke it.

"Sir...I need help with some wand movements. It's actually for charms. Would you mind terribly helping me with it? I could go to Professor Flitwick but I-"

"Get up. I'll help you." _Overly eager Severus._

A few moments later and he had found himself behind her, his hand upon her own as he swished her wand in the correct movements. _Child, child, child. She's a child._

"Do you see now? Try on your own." _You smell beautiful by the way._

He watched as she made the same pattern in the air as he had showed her. It was perfect until the very last flick.

"Is that alright Professor? I think it seemed a little off at the end..."

He wasn't using this as an excuse to touch her. He **wasn't**. _Fuck it all. I am. _

After that detention he made sure to let her know he'd be more than happy to help her in charms as well. _Lecher._

Nothing eventful took place between them until that afternoon in Umbridge's office. The bloody woman ran him all around the castle. Well, tried to. He wasn't much for complying with the whims of a toad. Nevertheless, he found himself entering right as Potter was receiving a hard smack to his face. He would've been delighted by such a sight if he hadn't also noticed His Student in the corner, being groped by one of Malfoy's lackeys. That wouldn't do. Not at all.

"You needed to see me, Headmistress?" Miss Granger's eyes flew to him, seeing him there for the first time. Her gaze held both relief and pleading.

"Ah! Professor Snape. I'll be requiring more Veritaserum. I found these three in my office, trying to activate the floo." He looked at His Student, rage filled him. _You did __**what?**_

"My apologies, Headmistress. You used the last of my Veritaserum on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison the boy...which I assure you, I'd sympathize completely, I cannot help you..."

He turned to leave, already planning on how to lure Umbridge out of her office before she interrogated His Student.

But, of course, Potter stopped him.

"Please! He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot...in the place where it's hidden!" _Tragic._

He looked back around. He gave Potter a hard look. He wasn't lying. But what he needed to know is if the vision was real. He looked towards Granger. She seemed to understand what he was asking, as she gave him a shrug and a look that seemed to say "I have no idea. Proceed with caution."

"What's that mean Snape? What's he talking about?"

Another hard look at Potter. And then another glance at Granger. _I can't just leave you here..._

And as if understanding his hesitation, she made a flick towards the door with her hand. She wanted him to go. _Brave._

"I have no idea..."

And then he left.

He had been completely torn. What to do, what to do? He had to alert the order. He had to make sure the dog was safe. But he couldn't leave her. He decided he'd just have to do both.

As quickly as he could manage, he was in his office and checking to see if Black was safe. He was. Of course he was. And now His Student might be suffering for nothing.

He was back at Umbridge's office in a flash.

They weren't there. Damn it all to **HELL**! They weren't there.

Luckily, Malfoy was more than eager to let him know where they were. The Forbidden Forest. _Splendid! _

He couldn't leave the castle, and they had been gone far too long. He contacted the order once more. _Foolish child! _

_Of course_ Black hadn't listened to him and got himself killed. Albus let him know that Potter believed he had orchestrated it. _So sorry Potter. Can't claim this one. Black was just born an imbecile._

But that wasn't nearly as important as the fact His Student had been injured. He had recognized the spell as a favorite of Dolohov, and as such was ordered to administer her treatments. _As if I needed to be **ordered **to do so..._

He took quite a lot more time than necessary completing his task each day.

"Thank you, sir." She leaned up to hug him. For once he didn't want it. He cast a muffliato charm.

"Lay back, you foolish girl! What were you doing, following Potter like that? You could have been in much worse condition if the hex had been aimed closer to your heart."

"Professor, I-"

"And for the record, if you doubt why you're being led into immediate danger, then. D**on't. Follow.**"

He couldn't help it. He was enraged. Enraged that she continued to associate with a boy who might literally be the death of her. And for what? So she could also sit around and do his homework? _As opposed to what, Severus? Sit around and converse with you?_

At least that option was safe. Mostly.

"Thank you for your concern, Professor." Her big brown eyes were looking up at him, apparently completely unaffected by his chastisement. _I can't stay mad at you..._

He really couldn't. He was so relieved she was alright. _For the most part. _

"Granger...do you trust me?"

"Of course! More than anyone!" _Well, he was rather pleased with that revelation._

"Than give me your word. Give me your word that you won't do something as reckless as following Potter to the ministry again. Or at the **very least**, promise to tell me when you need help. Tell me when you'll be throwing yourself into harms way. Don't think of it as going behind Potter's back. Think of it as helping him. He's too headstrong and arrogant to see that he needs help. To see that sometimes, things really would be better if left to the order."

She looked at him, contemplating how to respond.

"I know you are capable, my dear." His Student smiled. "Don't think I question that. But it isn't a matter of being a bright witch, it's a matter of training. And as of now, you, Potter, and Weasley don't have much of it. You know what I'm saying is true."

She nodded.

"I promise professor. Or at least, I promise to tell you when I need help. And I promise to tell you if Harry is about to do something truly reckless."

He kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. That's good enough at present."

She beamed at him.


	6. Sixth Year: Part One

A/N: So sorry about the delay. I was having internet trouble. And then when I tried logging into my fanfiction account it said there was an error or whatever. But who cares about that? Story time! It'll be getting less and less cannon as the chapters go forward, so I hope everyone finds that acceptable? I want to please my readers, so if there is any suggestions or advice anyone has to give me please do. I'm a little a nervous. It had been straightforward before. Just basically recaps, you know? (with my own twist, of course) But this is my own stuff, so it's a little daunting to see what people have to say about it. But anyway! Please enjoy. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are lovely. 

Just like the year prior, he saw her at an order meeting before the start of the school term. She arrived with Potter and the Weasley's. He had been sitting in the dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with the members that were present. Albus was taking his _sweet_ time arriving. He hadn't known she would be there, and as such hadn't been at all prepared for his reaction to her.

It had been months, and he had missed seeing her desperately. He had spent _a lot_ of time ruminating his feelings for her. He was forced to acknowledge that he was - dare he say it? - _in love_ with His Student.

No revelation could have been as heartbreaking.

He was old, ugly, and her professor. There couldn't possibly be a more unappealing combination, he was sure of it.

No only that, but he was disgusted with himself. _Her professor. _He had fallen in love with a child. He had known her since she was eleven. He had even viewed her with fatherly affection. _Severus Snape. There is no bigger, more pathetic wretch to be found. _

And there she was. In all her beautiful, alluring glory. Looking as innocent as ever.

Looking _more lovely _than ever.

If he thought she had bloomed before, he was wrong. She had...changed.

Where she had the _beginnings_ of a woman's figure last summer, she looked completely like a woman now.

One wouldn't even imagine calling her plump, but she certainly could be considered voluptuous. She was much bigger than before. _No one matures that fast! Or do they? I've never noticed. But then again I was never a pervert before either._

She looked..._delectable._

He took everything in. Her full breasts, dipped waist, rounded hips, long legs. _Sweet Merlin. _

He prayed no one noticed. He was far to enraptured to care about being obvious.

Her hair was rich, curly and thick. And it was wild. Just as always. _Some things never change. _

He took in her face. She really _did _have the sweetest little face.

And then they made eye contact.

She looked openly pleased to see him. She started to bounce and move towards him, but with a harsh glare from him she was reminded of how she needed to present herself. She straightened up and turned back to Lupin, who had by that time made his way to the door to greet them.

He really needed to leave. _Before I do something awful. Like corner her in the library. Well, actually..._

No. He **wouldn't **do that. He would not. _Child, child, child. _

And then Dumbledore arrived. He could have hugged him. He'd be out of there soon, where he could clear his head and keep his eyes away from her.

But _of course, _they _had_ to have supper first. _Damn, damn, damn. _No hugs for Dumbledore.

The universe really did hate him. She had chosen to sit by him again.

Despite himself he was equally as pleased as last time.

Potter sat across from him, glaring. _As per usual. _

But this time, it was different. He knew the boy blamed him for Black's death. Where there once had been suspicion and great disdain in Potter's eyes, there was now pure, burning hatred.

He imagined that the boy would probably try to murder him once he completed the task Dumbledore charged him with.

And then with a sharp pain in his heart, he realized that _she_ would hate him too. _No..._

He already knew that he would never have her. It was a fact he had acknowledged the very second he realized the true nature of his feelings. She was young, beautiful, and most importantly, _bright._ Bright enough to know not to take up with a man like him. Not that she had ever considered it.

But she did care for him. He knew she did. And even if it wasn't as strong as how he cared for her, or in the same way, the thought of her not caring anymore made him sick.

She was the only one who did. Maybe even the only one who ever had.

He had thought Lily cared for him once. But now, looking back, he was sure she had not.

When she died, he fell in love with her all over again. But as the years went on, slowly he came to resent her. Harry Potter had broken the last of his love for her. It was easy to remember all of her good qualities when the result of her abandonment wasn't glaring at him everyday.

He knew deep down he deserved his sentence. He _did _owe her his life. His actions had cost her her own after all.

But that didn't change the fact that he just truly, deeply hated Potter. He was everything he loathed. And he had everything he did not. Including His Student, it would seem. He didn't want to die for _him._

Rationally he knew there was no way the boy could know of all the sacrifices he had made on his behalf. But even despite that, Harry Potter was a nasty little brat who had delusions of grandeur.

And for him, he would murder and risk his life. And lose what he held most dear. His Student.

And because fate was cruel, Potter would still have her. Probably for always.

He looked over at her. She was smiling and laughing. She politely asked if Molly needed any help, and looked genuinely displeased when the motherly woman insist she stay sitting. She was _perfect_.

She had more kindness within her soul than anyone he had ever met. Her sense of justice was astounding, and her willingness to forgive never ending. Moral, genuine, brilliant. He loved her and she would never know. _And if she did know, Severus? Do you honestly believe that would change anything?_

No. He would undoubtedly be rejected. And besides that, in was of no consequence. He had given his word to Albus, and made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa. He would kill her beloved headmaster, and she would feel for him only disgust and hatred. So lost was he in these thoughts, he was startled by the voice next to him.

"Professor?" She addressed him for the first time.

"...Yes, Miss Granger?"

She looked around to make sure no ones attention was on them. By this time Potter was engrossed in conversation with Kingsley.

"Are...are you alright?" It was so quiet even he could barely hear.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern Granger." He was agitated. Every act of kindness or show of concern made him crave her even more. She was _so _close. But entirely out of his reach.

The look of hurt that flashed upon her features made him feel guilty. _She was only being herself. __**Kind. **__And you've snapped at her. _

"Yes. Yes, I am fine." His voice was as quiet as hers had been.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand grabbed his under the table. She wasn't letting go.

"I'm glad. I...I _missed_ you over the summer." _Oh, cruel world! Will you never cease your torment?_

"As did I."

She wasn't looking at him, but he knew the gorgeous smile that lit up her face was for him.

"Will you let me know when you're about to leave? I need to speak with you..."

He told her he would. And he meant it. He would do anything she asked of him.

When supper was over, the children were sent from the room. Potter and Weasley put up a fight, but His Student left obediently. He knew she remembered what he had told her about training.

The meeting went as they always did. He presented his information, and then left the rest of the order while they discussed what to make of it.

He found her sitting alone on the steps in the hallway.

"Harry and Ron are in their room..."

"I presume you don't wish to speak here?"

"No. Could we go outside? There's an alley... "

"Very well. Come along."

They made their way outside. Once about half way down the alley he stopped and cast a silencing charm.

"What is it you wish to discuss, Miss Granger?"

"...Well. Um. First, may I...hug you?"

He took a second to ponder that. If she did it would increase his own pain. If he told her know it would hurt her. She was already starting to look apprehensive.

"If you find it necessary to do so." She giggled and ran into his arms.

She tucked her head beneath his chin and sighed. A soft, sweet feminine sound.

"I was ever so worried for you! Everyday I wondered if Vol-" He gave her a sharp tap. "Sorry! You-Know-Who had found you out." _She __**worried **__for him._

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

She looked up at him then. Her hair was blowing in the breeze. Her cheeks were flushed.

"And I'm so, so glad."

He didn't know what to make of the conversation. His mind was muddled by her closeness, and her words were stirring something within him. He abruptly let her go.

He cleared his throat.

"I sincerely appreciate your concern, Miss Granger. Now tell me, what is it I can do for you?"

She was blushing and looked disappointed. He didn't comment on it.

"Sir, I was hoping you would...well, I was hoping you might consider, and of course I'll understand if it's too taxing or time consuming or if you just don't wish too-"

"Out with it Granger."

"Will you give me lessons?"

"...In...?"

"Um. In...in...CHARMS! Yes! Yes, I need help with charms!"

He was suspicious. His eyes narrowed.

"You've always been more than adequate in charms before, Miss Granger. Why is it you seem to need assistance now?" _And from me? I'll be __**touching**__ you all the time. And you're a child. And it will torture me._

"I just...I just thought...I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He sighed loudly.

"Of course I will help you, Miss Granger. I promised you I would, did I not?"

"Indeed you did, sir!" She was grinning in a way that was almost infectious. _Almost._

"Very well. When you receive your class schedule come to me. We'll decide on when to meet for these 'lessons'. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Perfect!"

"Splendid. Now go inside."

"But...Professor!"

"Is there more you wished to speak about?"

"Well, no. Alright. I'll go. Be safe."

"I shall try my best. Good day to you."

He turned to go, but she threw her arms around him once more. They were gone almost as soon as they were there.

"Goodbye, Professor Snape. I'll see you at Hogwarts..."

He watched her until she turned and was out of sight. He left feeling more than a little confused. And more than anything, desperate to see her again.

He watched her from the head table during the welcoming feast. Every clap for the first year Gryffindors, every wave at a fellow student, he noticed. _Noticing again, are we?_

His inner chastisement ended immediately however, when he began to notice another Gryffindor. A far less attractive, greatly more obnoxious one. _Weasley._

He didn't like the way he was looking at her. While Granger's eyes were glued towards the Sorting Hat, his stayed trained on her, only clapping when she did.

And then she made eye contact with the weasel. _Lingering _eye contact. She gave the boy a shy smile.

He wanted to murder him.

He was gripping the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles were white. He was shaking with rage. He needed to compose himself.

After using all the will he could muster, he went from violently enraged to just greatly angry.

He must do something about this. Nip it in the bud, as it were. _And why would you do that? Do you not wish for her to be happy? Her not being with Weasley doesn't change anything. She'll still never be yours. _

Yes, that was true. But Weasley is simply not good enough for her.

There was no inner counter argument. Facts are facts.

He was still highly disturbed from dinner when there was a knock on his office door.

"Enter."

The door creaked open, she peeked her pretty head inside.

'Is now a good time Professor?"

"Quite. Do come in."

She entered and closed the door behind her. He cast a silent cushioning charm on the seat in front of his desk. She sat down, smoothed her skirt, and beamed at him.

"First day go alright, sir?" _No one ever cares to ask about my day._

"It went...smoothly." She laughed.

"So you're not exactly excited to be back." It wasn't a question.

"No, Miss Granger. I can't say that I am."

"Well...just so you know...I am. Happy that you're back, that is."

There was a pause. He didn't know what to say in return. He was deathly afraid that if he tried to say _anything _in that moment, it would be something along the lines of "Dear God I love you!". Best to keep quiet.

She broke the silence.

"Congratulations by the way. I can't wait for our first DADA lesson." He snorted.

"Surely you're just flattering me now, Miss Granger. Now, about those les-"

"I am not! I mean it!" With an intense look of determination, she stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk. She perched herself on the edge. _Child, child, child._

"Truly. I do. I can't think of anyone more capable than you to teach the class. Especially after all the professors we've went through. With the exception of Remus, of course." _She called Lupin by his first name?_

Her proximity was causing his pulse to race. Looking at her perched upon his desk, her bum halfway on top of a stack of parchment was like something out of his horrendously frequent fantasies. _Child. Child!_

"...I thank you, Miss Granger. I'm happy to know you...think so highly of me."

What happened next changed everything.

His Student sucked in a deep breath, turned her body, and then placed a foot on each arm rest of his chair. She wasn't making eye contact.

"I...I think...I think _more_ than highly of you, Sir." _CHILD! CHILD! SHE IS A CHILD! _

She continued.

"I think you're _amazing_. You're a hero, doing what you're doing. All summer I...all summer I thought about you." _Sweet Merlin. _

He ran his hands up her legs, stopping just an inch above her skirt. She let out a soft moan that stopped his heart. Everything he ever wanted. Right in front of him. **_CHILD! _**

He snatched his hands back and tried his best to glare at her.

"Miss Granger. **Cease**. This is highly inappropriate. You no not what you're saying. You're simply a child who d-"

"_I'm **not** a child! _I'm 17!"

"Yes, well, that's still a ch-"

She stood up and settled in his la. The friction caused him to roll his eyes back. _Ohh, Miss Granger. _

"I know what I want! And it's you! Please, don't you want me too? Even a little?" Tears were filling her eyes. Her face was redder than he had ever seen it, and there was such pleading in her voice a lump filled his throat. He cleared it away.

"Miss Granger. You're so very young. And as a spy for-"

"That's just it! You're a spy! No one takes care of you. No one cares of your happiness! But _I do!_ Please!"

Her lips were on his. And in his weakness he kissed her forcefully in return. He stood up and placed her on the desk again. He was between her legs. She started rocking. Damn whatever conscience he had.

He reciprocated in kind. Her moans almost undid him. He would have her after all! And for a moment, a sense of triumph rushed through him. His Student. His Miss Granger! He'd have her, he would.

And then it all crashed around him with his next thought.

He'd have her, but not forever. He would kill Dumbledore and she would hate him. He would have everything just to lose it. It was enough for him to stop.

"No. Darling, **no**. We cann-"

She cut him off with her lips.

He allowed himself to savor her for a moment more. He cradled her face in his hands. It would be the last time he would ever be so close to his love.

And then with everything he had, he pulled away.

Needless to say, His Student rushed out that night crying. As soon as the door shut with a bang, he cried too.


	7. Sixth Year: Part Two

"Hermione. **Stop.**" _The first time he'd ever said her name. And what a lovely one it is. _

"Sir, I know your my pr-"

"I do not want you."

And there it was. The biggest lie he had ever told. _I do not want you. _

The truth, was that he wanted her more than anything he had ever desired before. Mind, spirit, body. He wanted her to be _**his. **__Forever. _

But the fact was, he _had_ to lie. The alternative? They share a few months of bliss (or it would be for him, anyway ), and then it comes to an abrupt end when he kills Albus Dumbledore. Rejecting her now was surely less painful for her in the long run. He _knew _it would be for him. To have her and lose her would be much worse than never having her at all.

The words lingered in the air. He couldn't t say how long it was before she reacted. And when she did...

_I'm so sorry. _

She bowed her head, whimpered, and then scrambled off of his desk. And that was it. She was gone.

When the door shut he waved his wand and locked it. Another wave and the room was soundproof. He put his face in his hands and wept.

He couldn't ever have what he wanted. "Good" men made sure of it.

James Potter had stolen his first and only - Until Granger – friend. His first love.

He tormented and humiliated him. For nothing.

He had _never_ had a chance with Lily. Even before Potter, she was constantly angry with him. He was always doing _something_ she disapproved of. He followed her around like a puppy, apologizing for offenses he wasn't even aware _were_ offenses. She had never and would have never wanted him. He was just too blind to see it.

But Potter had. And yet, even knowing he didn't have a shot in hell at wooing the object of his affections, he had tormented him anyway. For fun. It wasn't jealously. Just something to do.

_Disgusting **Swine!**_

And now Albus sends him on a mission that will taint his soul, and has cost him his one chance at happiness. _**Why**__ won't he just fucking off __**himself? **_

But no.

"Severus, you gave your word.", "Severus, we must spare young Draco." _Severus, Severus, Severus._

And spare young Draco? Spare him from _what_ exactly? As if he's some decent bloke who's just in a bad way. Draco Malfoy is _filth. _Draco Malfoy will _continue to be_ filth.

He had given his word to help the Potter boy. Not murder old men.

In a flash he was standing. He tipped over his desk. He heard the satisfying crash of breaking glass.

He continued to destroy his office until he heard the sound of his floo.

"Severus?" _Albus. _

The old man walked in and looked genuinely surprised at what he was seeing. _Not an easy feat._

"_Get. Out. __**Now.**_"

And for once, he did just that.

He looked for her the next morning at the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley were present, but she was not. _Not good._

He turned back to his plate, but caught Albus's eye. _Fuck you._

Dumbledore apparently got the gist of his mental ramblings, and looked away.

His first DADA lesson. She was there. "_I can't think of anyone more capable than you to teach the class"_

She wouldn't look at him.

He wasn't sure if it would of been better or worse if she had.

He assigned the first book lesson of the term and sat behind his desk. When every student was suitably distracted, he took her in.

She looked, for lack of a better term, _heartbroken. _

He'd seen her down before. Many times.

The Yule Ball, when he insulted her teeth, the time in third year when she wasn't on speaking terms with Potter or Weasley for turning in Potter's broom...all of Hogwarts staff had been aware of that one.

But this? Her sadness was breathtaking. He found it rather curious that no one was noticing. _No, Severus. Noticing is __**your **__kink. _

Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears he knew she had shed. He'd been shedding them as well. Her hair was even more frazzled than usual, her mouth was set in a small frown, and most alarming, _she wasn't working on her assignment. _

And when he noticed **that**, he hated everyone. He hated himself.

It isn't the world that is cruel and unfair, it's people.

People who take pleasure in others pain. _Black, James Potter, The Malfoy's._

People who manipulate. _Albus, The Dark Lord_

People who won't forgive. _Lily._

Perfection sat in front of him, in the form of His Student. A girl who is kind, generous, honest. A girl who loves her friends and academics. A girl who fights for the _end_ of cruelness and unfairness, even for house elves. And she had offered herself to him, and he had to lie to her. He _had_ to hurt her. _I am an eternal slave. _

So caught up in his thoughts, he was surprised when students began handing in their assignments. Class was dismissed, and he watched with deep heartbreak of his own as she left the room without turning anything in. Potter and Weasley still didn't notice. They were loudly speaking of Quidditch.

He gave her an O on that days assignment.

A few weeks later found him walking towards the dungeons after a particularly heated meeting with Dumbledore. "Just making sure we're understanding each other, Severus." Yes. Understanding each other. What a fucking joke. _I understand perfectly. You're damning me to a fate of lies and pain._

As he was about to round a corner, he heard voices. Angry, familiar voices.

"And don't you notice the way he talks about it? So..._loving_.It's disturbing."

"Honestly, Harry! You're being ridiculous. He's our professor. It's his _job _to show interest in the subject he's teaching, even be passionate about it. Remus was very enthusiastic as well, if you'll recall."

"Being enthusiastic about teaching and loving the Dark Arts are two different things Hermione..."

"Yeah, Harry's right 'Mione. Snape's an evil, greasy git. Can't trust him. Probably gets his kicks picturing tor-"

"Enough! The both of you! Professor Snape is doing an amazing job. He's an immensely powerful wizard, and we're learning a lot. Not to mention he's part of the Order. So we can, in fact, _trust_ him. As hard as that is for you to stomach."

"He's the reason Sirius died!" _I knew it. _

"How can you even say that? He alerted the Order! And he wasn't even ther-"

"He constantly goaded him!"

"Harry's right 'Mione. You heard him at the meetings."

"I also heard Sirius do the same to Professor Snape, sometimes first! Sirius was a grown man who made his own decisions."

"_**Why are you saying this?**_ Why are you defending _**him**_? He's cruel to you! Sometimes even more so than me or Ron." _And I wish I could have the opportunity to grovel at your perfect feet for forgiveness, my darling._

"Because someone has to! Don't you see? He's doing so much! He's _done _so much! For all of us. He's saved our lives on more than one occasion!"

It was time to step in. They were lucky no one was around. If it had been Draco who had stumbled upon this scene, he would be dead.

He turned the corner, and with great satisfaction he noted Potter's and Weasley's terrified faces. His Student just looked embarrassed.

"As much as I...appreciate your..._championing_ of me, Miss Granger, I'd ask you to refrain in the future." _You sweet, beautiful, wonderful girl. _"I am not a house elf. As for you Potter, Weasley, your evil, greasy, murdering professor will now be deducting 50 points. Each. For Slander."

He stepped towards them menacingly and cast a silencing charm.

"It would seem, unsurprisingly, that I also need to remind the three of you what being a spy entails. Secrecy. Having loud arguments in the middle of the hall doesn't exactly show discretion, now does it? And you wonder why you aren't admitted into the Order. The headmaster will be hearing of this."

And he meant it. They weren't only putting his life at stake, but the very Order itself.

He gave each a hard glare, even his love.

"I suggest you return to the Gryffindor common room. _**Now**__._"

And at that they scurried quickly away. Each sporting a red face. Granger's from humiliation, Potter's from rage, and Weasley's from a mixture of both.

When he finally returned to his office, he flooed a quick note about the incident to Albus.

Even after his cold rejection, she defended him. And valiantly at that.

His love for her burned stronger than ever in his chest. His eyes filled with tears.

He was so undeserving of her affection. He'd been lusting after her for an inappropriately long time, rejected her, and humiliated her. And then on top of everything he reported her to the headmaster. For her own good mind you, but still...

As the days moved forward, she still never looked at him. He, on the other hand, never took his eyes off of her.

He noticed with increasing panic and frustration her friendship with the red-headed menace moving in a different direction. A _romantic _direction. It appeared the weasel was the more interested of the two, but every once in a while, she would look up at him and give him a shy smile. Or her gaze would linger a little too long. And each time he wanted to murder him. Rip his hideous hair from his dimwitted skull. Each time, he wanted to swoop her into his arms, carry her off and show her that she was his. _Only his. _

He could do neither.

Increasing his frustration was Draco. His horrible attempts at murdering Dumbledore were both a blessing and a bother.

A blessing because they were, in fact, _horrible. _

A bother because he had to clean up his mess on top of everything else.

And then one day he was summoned by Minerva.

"Oh, Severus."

He should have expected it had something to do with the three standing in the middle of the room. It always does.

He strode in, robes billowing, and purposely swiped His Student on the way. He couldn't help himself. He _had_ to touch her. They hadn't had physical contact since he had been between her legs. _Best not remember that at the moment._

He focused on the task at hand to the best of his ability. It was hard for him. His delectable student was behind him, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, she was looking at him. He could _feel_ it.

"What do you think?"

"I think Miss Bell...is lucky to be alive."

Of course Potter couldn't keep quiet.

"She was cursed, wasn't she? I know Katie, from the Quidditch pitch, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to Professor Dumbledore she wasn't doing it knowingly."

Apparently Minerva felt the need to answer him.

"Yes, she was cursed."

"It was Malfoy." _Was Draco so obvious?_

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter!"

"Indeed. Your evidence?" _Hopefully none..._

"I just know." His Student looked at Potter incredulously. _I told you your friends were idiots._

"You just...know." _You're right, of course. But your arrogance is still infuriating. _

"Once again you astonish me with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only _dream_ of possessing. How _grand _it must be...to be the chosen one."

There was a charged silence. Minerva broke it.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you."

And so they did. But before they left, Granger gave him an almost apologetic smile for her friends behavior. His heart skipped a beat, and he gave her a twitch of the mouth in return. Her eyes widened and she fled.

That interaction soothed the pain of his soul. Not much, but still. She had looked at him, and it had still held all of the patience, trust, and kindness as before.

Then came that horrible Christmas party held by Slughorn. She was there. With a date. A date who wasn't Weasley. That ridiculous McLaggen boy. And he almost wished she _was_ with Weasley. This was new competition, competition he didn't know he had.

But to his petty delight, he quickly took notice that she seemed less than pleased with her companion. He was in a shadowed corner, close enough he could hear their conversation. _Perfect._

"So I was thinking, dumpling, that you and I might go find somewhere...a little more..._private._" _Like hell they will. And "dumpling", really?_

His Student seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Erm...I...umm...I'M THIRSTY! Horribly so. Get me a drink?" _Good girl._

Mr. McLaggen looked less than pleased, but complied. Granger took this opportunity to hide. She ducked behind some curtains, and it was at that moment Potter noticed her.

"Harry!"

"Hermione? What's wrong? Where's Cormac?"

"I've just escaped – I mean, I've just left Cormac. He hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' non-stop ever since- Oh no, here he comes!"

Mr. McLaggen was _strutting_ over looking quite the determined Gryffindor. _Fop. _

He almost laughed. She ducked out from her hiding place, not taking any notice – or not caring – of the stares that followed her. _She's adorable. _

She passed him without seeing him.

"I think she just went to powder her nose." _Rather impressive. Potter actually being helpful._

"Slippery minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she? Yak, yak, yak."

He was enraged. How _dare_ he talk of His Student in such a careless, disrespectful way? What was she doing with this boy, anyway? Granger was _his. _His radiant, brilliant, love. And this boy didn't deserve the privilege of breathing her _air_, much less the honor of taking her out. He already needed to talk to Potter, give him a _message_, as it were. _I'm not an errand boy, you ridiculous old coot. _Might as well deal with McLaggen while he's at it.

A student-waiter was serving them at the moment. He waited until they were alone again to approach.

When he aggressively parted the curtains, McLaggen-The-Fop vomited, _vomited_, on his shoes.

His eyes gleamed, his sneer dangerous.

"You just bought yourself a _months _detention, McLaggen." _Oh, I'll __**enjoy**__ punishing you._

Images of all the detestable chores he would force him to do were already flashing in his mind's eye. But back to the task at hand.

"Not so quick, Potter."

"Sir, I really think I should rejoin the party. My date-"

"Can surely survive your absence for another _minute_ or two. Besides...I only wish to convey a message."

"Message?"

"From Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to...(he had to force his next words out) give you his best and he hopes...you enjoy your holiday. You see...He's traveling. And he won't be back until term resumes."

"Traveling where?" _Oh please Potter. As if you've proven yourself capable of handling that type of information. And also I hate you. _

Potter visibly swallowed. He was fairly certain the boy knew the tenure of his thoughts. He wasn't being at all subtle._ On purpose, Severus. Don't you grow tired of antagonizing a little boy?_

Not. At. All.

He left him standing there. It wasn't his duty to inform the boy. He had more important things to worry about. Mainly the whereabouts of His Student.

But nothing goes the way it should, and there's Draco, being dragged in by Filch.

He made the necessary excuses and dragged the boy out.

After a rather pointless lecture, seeing as Draco is as thick as a stack of Weasley's, he departed to his quarters.

As he lay down to sleep that night, he let his mind wonder to His Student. He was consumed by jealousy. The thought of another touching her, _any _other, made his blood boil. He felt helpless.

Why must he always be the one to suffer? He made mistakes, too many to count. But even before he had, life was cruel to him.

Beaten by his parents. Mocked by other children. Scorned for his intellect.

He had wanted to belong. To be apart of something. He loved the Dark Arts, yes, he wouldn't deny it. But when he had joined the Death Eater's ranks, he hadn't known what he was signing up for.

He was a dark man. A man who enjoys triumph over his foes. He enjoys striking fear and intimidation into the hearts of others. He can be cruel, ruthless even. And his morals _are _questionable.

But, by gods, he isn't _evil. _

He doesn't torture innocents. He doesn't murder. Not of his own free will.

Some of the most deplorable acts he's ever committed were by Dumbledore's orders, not the Dark Lord's. _"You're position as spy is __**everything, **__Severus. You must do whatever necessary to __**remain**__ a spy."_

For the "greater good" he was told. As if that made it any easier to taint his soul. Taint it so badly he _never_ felt clean. He was hated by everyone, but by no one more than himself.

And then there was light.

A little girl who brought him joy. A little girl he wanted to protect and teach.

A teenager. A teenager who showed him compassion and respect. A teenager who cared.

A woman. A woman who stirred his soul and his passions. The woman he loved.

There was nothing he could do to keep her away from the undeserving _boys _who wanted her. _Not that you're much more deserving, are you, Severus?_

That didn't matter though. Because she was _his. _She _wanted_ to be his. She had said so herself.

And he'd be damned if he wouldn't give his darling _everything_ she wanted. He began to plan.

The next day he made his way to the headmaster's office. He turned over his arguments again and again in his head.

_She'll be an ally. A person who will know the truth and will be able to assist **him **assist Potter. _

_She's bright, loyal, and trustworthy. She would keep it a secret._

But the real reason he kept to himself.

_I'll have my love. She won't hate me. I'll know happiness for a time._

He briskly walked in, no time to waste. He could almost _taste_ his desires _finally_ falling within his reach.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I have a matter to discuss with you. It involves...our...arrangement."

"Surely we've exhausted the subject. You gave me your-"

"Word. Yes, yes, I _kno__w_! It's about something..._someone _else. I wish to make a third party aware."

There was a long silence. Dumbledore was studying him. Examining every line of his face, trying to decipher any hidden agendas. He would never admit that this distrust, after _everything, _hurt him.

"And who might that be, my boy?"

"...Hermione Granger." _Please. On everything holy, just...__**please**__._

When Dumbledore didn't respond, he decided to present his case.

"I need someone who will be aware of my true allegiance. An ally. When I kill you, it will be near impossible for me to get information to the order, or _Potter_, without one. She's the most reasonable choice. Potter won't leave without her, even if he leaves the protection of the Order. She's loyal and trustworthy. She's the best option."

He was growing agitated. Albus wasn't responding. Just..._**twinkling**__. He's deliberately torturing me._

He was looking at him as if he knew his true reasons for the request. He couldn't rule that out. The old man knew _everything._

When Dumbledore did respond, he almost wept.

"I'll summon her now. You're right, Severus. I shouldhave considered this earlier. A reliable third party will be most helpful."

And then after what seemed like an eternity, she was there, standing before him, looking _perfect_.

He would've done anything to be kissing her again. He'd make sure the meeting went quickly.

He pulled out a chair for her, ignoring the knowing look on Albus's face. _Get it over with old man._

She looked puzzled and frightened. She looked up at him, seeking reassurance. He gave her the smallest smile he dared. _I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop __**twinkling**__.__**..**_

She cried. He looked on helplessly. He knew not whether the tears were for him or Albus, but he had a sneaking suspicion, they were _his. _

She swore to secrecy, even going as far to ask if an unbreakable vow was required. That alone was enough for Albus.

And then they were dismissed. Any other moment, and he would have sneered at the thought of being _dismissed, _as though he were still a student. But as it was, more important things were on his mind. Such as getting His Student **alone**. _Immediately._

"Miss Granger, come with me."

She did. And then they were inside his classroom, the door securely shut and locked, and a silencing charm in place.

She hugged him. He should have expected it.

"Professor! I can't...I-I...h-h-how c-can he ma-make you _do _this?"

"Shh. It must be done, my dear. He will die either way. You heard his reasons."

"B-b-but! It's just...so _unfair_!" _By gods! I love you. _

She thought his fate was unfair. For the first time in his life, someone empathized. Some one cared. Someone bloody _agreed _with him. That was a rarity in itself.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He cut to the chase.

"Are you involved with Mr. Weasley?"

"What? Gods no!"

"McLaggan?"

"Never! Even worse!"

"Do your feelings remain the same then? Do you still wish..what you did...before?"

She looked up at him shyly. Her face was flushed, her curls tousled. She was _lovely_.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then I must apologize. I lied to you Miss Gran-"

Her lips were on his. He smiled.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. And if I'm being honest, I'm not happy with it. I know it sounds silly, but I really don't know what to do with myself. I've loved Harry Potter for all my life, since the time I learned to read. And now it's over. This chapter was hard to write because I'm just...depressed. I know a lot of you feel the same. Snape _dies, _and I just can't deal with it. I never could. I wouldn't leave my room for two days after I read the book. I was always a "Trust Snape" person. I always had faith. And then when my faith is rewarded, SHE KILLS HIM! Honestly, one of my biggest heartbreaks. He's my favorite literary character. I love Rochester and Darcy just like every other girl, but as any Snape fangirl can attest, there's NO ONE like _him. _Well, anyway. I apologize if this is utter crap. If it's really that bad, I'll rewrite it. I'll leave it up to my readers. Never fear though. I'm working on the next chapter now. I won't make you wait so long again (unless I REALLY can't help it), promise. Much love, Molly. 


	8. I've done it again! Not a chapter

Hello everyone! Not an update, that will be coming later tonight or early tomorrow.

I have a question!

So, His Student isn't even _close_ to being finished, but that being said, it's not the only thing I'm writing.

I was completely surprised and delighted by the response I received for my first attempt at fanfiction. So much so that I want to post more stories! So this is what I wanted to ask:

What should my next story be?

A wonderful reviewer, _**gravity01,**_ suggested a companion piece to His Student. I will _for sure_ be writing this.

But there are some other things I was thinking of as well.

I've already started a completely separate Hermione/Snape story, but I think I'm going to wait until I'm done with it before posting. I don't have much written, seeing as my main focus is His Student, but I like it, and I'll be posting it one day.

I've also thought a lot about doing a Lucius/Hermione story. It would probably be in the same format as His Student, going year by year. I don't know though. What are everyone's thoughts on that?

Reviewers, you are the most helpful, encouraging, wonderful people. Thank you for your support.

And thank you to everyone who has me on story alert. I love that people like my story so much they _wait_ for new chapters.

And thanks to everyone who just reads! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to share in my imagination.

Anyway, just let me know (if you'd like!)

Much Love,

Molly


	9. Sixth Year: Part Three

Getting what he wanted wasn't a familiar feeling.

It was overwhelming. There were so many emotions at once.

Triumph, elation, _love._

So much love in fact, he thought he'd drown it it.

His pulse was racing, he was trying as hard as possible to contain the grin that wanted to spread across his face.

But he is a cautious man, so of course he had to make sure what was happening was truly..._happening_.

"You're certain? You're so young, barely more than a-"

"_**Don't**_ say child. I'm not. And I'm sure. I _want_ you professor! Please-"

His lips crashed down upon hers. She _wanted _him. The fact that it came out of her perfect lips was too much. He roughly trapped her between him and the door, his hands tightly gripping her small waist.

She broke the kiss first, needing air.

"And this isn't some misplaced sense of gratitude? You aren't giving yourself to me as a thanks for my service to the Order?"

"No, sir. Professor I-"

"Severus, you silly girl." _Although I really don't mind being called Sir..._

Sweet Merlin. He surprised even _himself_ with his depravity at times.

"_Severus_." _Oh gods. _He groaned.

He kissed her again. It was harsh, but she didn't seem to mind. His lust was too strong to be gentle at the moment.

"Say it again."

"_Severus_"

And he was sure that he had never heard anything as beautiful. He was sure he had never _seen _anything as beautiful. Nothing and no one compared to His Student.

He had dreamed of this so many times. So many nights he had sat alone, imagining his Miss Granger coming to him, telling him she needed him, _only him. _That she loved him.

He idly wondered if it would scare her if she knew. Knew exactly how long he had wanted her, knew exactly how deep his obsession for her went.

He certainly hoped not.

_Obsession. _He hated the term. It sounds...wrong. But nothing quite so aptly described their relationship. He had been constantly watching her and thinking about her.

He snapped out of his thoughts when she broke their kiss.

"Severus...I..._really _want you. I know it's sudden, well, not for me but-" _What?_

"Hermione." The second time he addressed her by her first name. Her eyes fluttered, and something within him fluttered too.

He was a selfish man by nature. When he wanted something, and it was within his grasp, he _took_ it.

Well, His Student was certainly within his grasp. But _for her, _though he might curse himself later for it, he would be -dare he say it- _considerate_. Everything within him screamed in protest.

"Are you certain? _Truly?_" Oh sweet Merlin, _be certain! _

She took a deep breath, lifted her eyes to his, and said...

"_Yes._"

The floodgates opened. Within moments he had her in his arms, across the room, and perched on his desk. _His fantasy._

Harsh kisses, rough touching. She was panting. He realized he was too.

"_**You want me."**_

"Yes!"

"Not Weasley or McLaggen?"

"No!"

"Not Lockhart?" Yes, it had bothered him _that_ long.

"_**What**_? Gods no!"

For some reason that was alarmingly arousing. _You are a deplorable, jealous, terrible man, Severus Snape. _

Oh well.

More kissing and touching. Touching _everywhere._

He stroked her crazy mane, her little face, her sides, her _breasts._

He started teasing the buttons on her sweater, and when he slid the first one open...

There was a knock on the door.

"_Nooooo!" She was whining...for __**him. **__He quite liked that._

He turned his head towards the door, deciding what to do. He was caught between rage and lust. Rage for the person on the other side and lust for the witch who's legs he was between. She started kissing his neck. _Fuck the door._

He turned back to her, ready to continue.

"Severus?" _Excellent. Someone who he can __**actually**__ murder for this offense. _

"Will he go away?"

And again, he was overwhelmed with emotion. She wanted him _too_, enough that she wanted to ignore the headmaster. Enough that she was going to let him take her on his _desk_. He felt a little ashamed. She deserved better.

Another knock. He needed to pull himself together.

"Afraid not darling."

With a few waves of his wand everything was in place. He lifted her off his desk and twirled her before setting her down. She giggled. A true, delighted giggle. He remembered the time Sirius Black had done just a thing, and how hollow her laugh had been then.

He couldn't stop himself from giving her one more fast, rather hard kiss.

He opened the door.

"Yes, headmaster?"

"Hello, my boy! And Miss Granger too! Just the pair I wanted to see. We have more to discuss about my...circumstance."

He turned around and looked at His Student. She stood there looking as innocent as an angel. Just months ago, he would have chanted to himself that she was a child, and he was to keep his distance. Now he was imagining all the ways he could have her. The way she would moan for him. The way she might _beg_ and tell him she _needs_ him. What he could teach her. The way her eyes would look if she told him she loved him...

The headmaster must go. _Immediately_.

He stepped aside and let him in.

Hermione gave him a look. A look that screamed "Why? No!"

He gave her one back. "If we resist it will take longer."

Her eyes still held his. They were saying "Oh Severus. You divinely sensual beast. I need you inside me _now_!"...or something along those lines, he was sure.

Albus started speaking.

Albus didn't _stop_ speaking until it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Needless to say, he and Hermione were two very frustrated, irritated individuals.

He stared at her from the Head Table. She shot him demure smiles when she was sure there was no one looking. It was driving him mad.

However, a very different emotion swept through him when Potter and Weasley arrived.

They sat on each side of her, both threw their arms around her shoulders.

It drove his jealousy to new heights when it became evident she was enjoying their presence.

He watched her laugh. He was too far away to hear, and he found himself wondering how it compared to the giggle she gifted him.

He nearly growled when Potter dropped his arm but Weasley's remained.

Companionship was one thing. Still irritating, yes, but tolerable if it was obvious the display was platonic.

But now only Weasley's arm remained, and he very much wanted to rip it off.

He must of showed something upon his face, for when His Student glanced up at him again, she immediately shrugged the boy off. _Good girl._

She gave each of her friends a large smile and set off. He gave his excuses and left a few moments after.

When he walked into his office, she was there, sitting on his desk. Her sweater was unbuttoned, a beautiful smile graced her lips. _Perfection. His. His Student._

"I don't fancy Ron."

He almost smiled, _almost. _

"10 points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. For good judgment."

She giggled for him again. This time a small one appeared on his face.

He strode over to her while locking and silencing the room.

When he reached her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and what else? Placed her head upon his shoulder.

"Oh, Severus." _Oh, Miss Granger._

A/N: This chapter gave me trouble! I'm sorry if it's no good. (it's mostly a filler) I appreciate what everyone said about last chapter. I was really worried that it wasn't the best. I'm trying to keep my chapters in line with each other, and it's giving me grief. I just want to make sure that it flows. That if you read it in one go you're not confused at where the story ends up. That it seems natural and not bizarre.

But anyway, there will be smut, which I'm sure most of you assumed. I'm nervous to write it though. So that's why I posted this. I'm going to take my time with it. I know this chapter's short but I hate not giving you guys _anything_. So, enjoy! And wish me luck for next chapter. Give me tips if you have any. And thanks for reviewing! I want to apologize once more for any mistakes. I try my best to catch them, but I self edit, so I can't always, you know? I received a review that said I needed to learn the difference between "you're and your". I do, in fact, know the difference, promise! I'm sorry if I'm mixing that up a lot. I've also noticed that a few times I've mixed up "no and know". I'm _really _sorry about that one too! I think it's mostly because I don't plan this story out at all. I write a chapter, post it, open up a new text document, and then just type whatever comes to mind. It's very free flowing, so it's really quick, and I think that's why I make so many mistakes. So anyway, I just want you guys to know I'm not an idiot! Just clumsy! 

Much Love,

Molly. 


	10. Sixth Year: Part Four

A/N: THIS IS IT. Short, but you've all been waiting for it. I REALLY hope I didn't fail you. 

"I never really needed help in Charms..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Not even last year." _Does that mean...?_

"Then pray tell, why did you ask for assistance, Miss Granger?"

"So you'd be near me, spend more time with me..._touch me._"

There were so many things he wanted to say to her. So many confessions. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to touch her too. That he'd wanted to do so much more than just _touching, _every time, and she tortured him. He wanted to kneel before her and pledge his never ending devotion, pledge that he'd worship her, _forever_, and that he was hers to do as she will. He wanted to weep at her feet because she had given him the greatest gift possible, wanting him too. He wanted to warn her, tell her he was a bad man, a bad man that lusted for a child and took advantage of her sweetness, her innocence. He wanted to warn her of his darkness, his unworthiness. If she knew...if she knew how _obsessed_ he was. How jealous and cruel and controlling. But none of these confessions or warnings passed his lips. Instead he said the only other thing he could think to say.

"How very _Slytherin_ of you, my sweet."

Her warm laughter was enough to convince him he'd done the right thing, holding back.

"Are you proud? Will you reward me?"

The words themselves were teasing, suggestive. But her tone was something else entirely. Just as it had first been on his desk while confessing her desires, her voice was shy and slightly embarrassed. She feared his rejection. And being the sick, depraved man he was, that _excited _him. It excited him that he controlled the situation, that he needn't be bashful or hesitant. _She submitted to __**him. **_He served and obeyed two masters, and finally, someone would serve _him_. Of course, he loved her. He wouldn't be forceful or demanding, but the thought of dominating her aroused him. He wanted to lay claim on every part of her. Body, heart, soul. He wanted her to need him. Need him so much she _begged_ for him. No one had ever begged for Severus Snape.

"I am indeed, and I think I shall. But what reward fits the achievement?"

"If I may be so bold, might I suggest one?"

"You may." Giving her permission to speak was entirely too pleasurable.

"I think...a...kiss. I think a kiss would be appropriate." _She's asking me to kiss her. No one's ever __**asked **__me to kiss them..._

"Suitable."

And then they were kissing again. It was slow and passionate, and when she moaned for him, he was positive he would never hear a more sensual sound for the rest of his life. He clutched her to him and ran his hands up her sides. He didn't bother asking before touching her breasts, he was positive he had permission. His lips moved down to her throat, lavishing the side with open mouth kisses.

"Please..._please..."_ She was begging. He felt he might die from his love.

"Yes. _Yesss._"

He knew not what he was agreeing to, only that he'd give her anything, do anything for her. Including stop. He wouldn't take her on his desk, fantasy or not. He knew she was a virgin, and he would make sure her first time was as perfect as possible.

"Come with me."

She did so without question. He led her through the door to his private chambers. She was as eager as he, and didn't bother looking around. There would be time enough for that later. When they reached his bed, he picked her up and deposited her in the middle. She sat up on her knees and linked her arms behind his neck. She peppered his face with kisses. It was a gesture so kind and gentle he wanted to cry. His Student. His _favorite _student. All his forever. He'd make sure of it.

She leaned back, panting. They paused, eye level, breathing each other in.

"Do you trust me?"

"Completely. More than anyone."

Another pause. Another moment of looking into each others eyes. One more moment before crossing the final threshold. He was almost frightened by the intensity of his emotions, the knowledge that he loves, and finally, _finally, _he would have _**exactly**_ what he wants.

"We're going to make love." He needed it to be said. Only then would he be sure it was real. The phrase was silly, yes, but that's what it was. He loved her. He could call it nothing else.

"Please."

He was upon her, roughly removing clothing, groping and kissing everywhere. She was moaning, moaning his name. He groaned hers back.

"_**Hermione.**_"

"Oh Gods! I _love_ you. I do."

He stopped abruptly, not knowing if he heard what he thought, but hoping with all his soul that he had.

She mistook his silence.

"I-I...I mean...I don't expect you to feel...like...that too. Sorry." _You are ridiculous. Adorable and precious and terribly, terribly ridiculous. _

"You love me, Hermione?"

"Yes. But I don't-"

"Say it again."

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you as well."

"You don't possibly!" _So, so ridiculous._

"And why is that?"

"Because...I'm insufferable! And bushy. And a know-it-all."

"Are you? I was under the impression that your quite charming and bright. And _beautiful._"

"Really? Beautiful?"

"_Very._"

They resumed, only for her to stop him moments later.

"I need to tell you something!"

"I do hope it's important."

"Yes. I have a confession."

"...Well? Out with it!" Impatient as he was, he bent down to kiss her ivory white neck.

"In first year..." She let it hang there.

He looked up again. "...In first year? In first year what?"

"It was me! I was the one who set your robes on fire!" She covered her eyes with her hands.

"You stopped me...to confess...you set my robes on fire?"

She removed her hands. "Yes. I'm _so_ very sorry. It's just I felt so guilty ever since. And I couldn't have you telling me you love me without knowing the truth!"

He tried to stop it, he really did. But the guilt on her little face, it was too much. He let out a laugh, a deep, loud one.

"You are so utterly absurd!"

And she laughed with him. Every moment he shared with his Miss Granger was better than the last. This was the first time he had ever truly just _laughed_ with someone. He never even had with Lily. It felt nice, letting go with her. He felt free and good and _cared for. _

She ran her hands up his chest and his laughter died. He needed to have her. _Now_.

"Is there anything more you'd like to confess? Or may we continue?"

"That's it...for now." _Cheeky._

Lust won out over curiosity, so he asked no questions. In no time she was panting and moaning and begging again, and he had her almost completely out of her clothing.

She was wearing white undergarments. She looked as innocent as an angel, and she was. The worst his girl had ever done was set him on fire and steal from his stores. He knew she had little to no experience with men, or _boys _as it were. He was so grateful for that. She was totally and completely _his. _No one else had ever or would ever touch His Student.

She looked embarrassed and wouldn't meet his eye. Her cheeks were cherry red and her body was stiff.

"You are _beautiful_.You are _divine._"

She took a deep breath. "Truly? You aren't disappointed?"

He imagined it was Potter and Weasley who made her feel so inadequate. They treated her as if she were a boy. The familiar murderous urges rose in him again.

"You are _perfect._"

She seemed to believe him. Her body relaxed and her lips found his.

He stoked down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs, under the waistband of her knickers. She was soaking. Soaking for _him. _He found himself oddly emotional. Unbidden a lump formed in his throat. It was proof. Proof that she desired him, she wanted him. Tangible evidence that she longed for him as much as he did her. No one had ever wanted Severus Snape.

He loved her _so _very much.

She shattered for him, and it was glorious. She had chanted his name, over and over.

And then it was time. Out of their clothing at last, he hovering above her, he took in her delectable naked form.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"_Yes._"

He was as gentle as possible, but it was difficult. Her cry of pain was enough to keep him in check.

"I'm terribly sorry, darling."

"No, no. It's fine. I just need a moment."

He resolved to give her as many moments as she needed, but he was nearly overwhelmed with her heat, her tightness.

"I'm ready."

It was slow and gentle at first. But then she spoke.

"Oh gods...Severus! I love you! I have since the moment I saw you!" _Too much._

Her words affected him like nothing else ever had. To know she had loved him for as long as he had loved her. Of course, he had loved her differently then, but to know he had been loved for years...

He had been loved through every barb and insult. He had been loved despite ridiculing her teeth. He had been loved despite the hatred her "friends" had for him. And he definitely wasn't a man who a person would "love at first sight". He wasn't an affectionate man, per say. He didn't express his emotions much. But for her...

"I love you! Hermione, Hermione. I love you."

He was pounding into her. Both were moaning each others names and declarations of love. And when she clenched down on him, nothing mattered. Not Potter (Jr. _or _Sr.), not Albus, not his past, not Lily. Nothing but her. She was _everything. _

He spilled into her. She held him and kept whispering her love. When he regained himself, he turned them over and held her tightly to his side.

"You're mine."

"Yes. Forever."

_Forever. _


	11. So sorry this has no story content

Hi all! I want you all to know I'm very grateful for all the positive feedback I have gotten for this story. I'm sorry that I just dropped it. All I can say is life has definitely taken some very strange and unexpected turns for me, making me not only forget my story, but hard for me to continue it. An abusive relationship (sadly my first), a big move, and a loss of a loved one have changed me and I am at a different place than I was when I wrote His Student. That being said! I am going to start writing again. I need to reread everything and try to get my mind-set back into it, but I actually am proud of this story as it was my first attempt and so many of you seem to really like it! So expect updates within the coming week. Thank you, and I really am quite sorry. I know how frustrating it is when authors drop off the face of the earth. Many well wishes.


End file.
